


После сказки (After the fairy tale ends)

by Faimor



Category: Original Work
Genre: After-story, Gen, POV, just for fun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жил-был на свете Темный Властелин. Его, понятное дело, победили и убили. А дальше-то что?..</p><p>Once upon a time lived a Dark Lord. Of course he was defeated and killed. And what after?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	После сказки (After the fairy tale ends)

Вы любите приключенческие романы?..  
Да-да, те самые, где команда отважных героев, собранная с миру по нитке (не иначе, в каждом из населяющих его народов нашлось лишь по одному достойному разумному) долго и упорно идёт побеждать непобедимого Чёрного Властелина (как бы его ни звали и какого бы цвета он ни был на самом деле… Наш, помнится, был каштаново-рыжий) и спасать мир от угрозы порабощения, гибели или ещё чего-нибудь в этом духе? Те самые, где в команде обязательно присутствует хотя бы одна (а лучше две, чтобы развлекать остальных безобидными и не очень ссорами) прекрасная леди, на которой самый главный герой в конце обязательно женится по большой-большой любви? Те самые, которые, как и всякая порядочная сказка, заканчиваются свадьбой или, на крайний случай, первым брачным утром?..  
Любите?..  
Ну вот любите и дальше, мне с вами не по пути. Я-то слишком хорошо знаю, что бывает потом.  
Потом мама, ехидная, языкастая и боевитая иномирянка безо всяких комплексов, с удивлением обнаруживает, что в романтичных и таких красивых издалека замках полным полно сквозняков, мышей и пауков, а прислуга вечно забывает вынести поутру наполненные ночные вазы (то есть, забывала, пока не сообразила, что лучше один раз вынести, чем четыре часа слушать свою новую леди, читающую мораль голосом похмельной баньши). А в папином замке вдобавок есть парочка на редкость настырных привидений без малейшего чувства юмора, немногочисленные ковры на холодных каменных полах давным-давно сожрала моль, да и вообще… бедно. А ещё очень неудобно бегать за папой со скалкой по очень крутым и узким лестницам, когда он в очередной раз вспомнит, что до встречи с мамой полжизни любил своего боевого товарища и соратника по убиению Чёрного Властелина… и после вечера воспоминаний за бочонком вина проснётся с ним на сеновале. Впрочем, иногда у мамы случался приступ фатализма, и тогда она вспоминала, что поначалу никак не могла выбрать между этими двумя, и тогда они просыпались в родительской спальне. Все втроём. И за завтраком мама вполголоса изумлялась, как эти поганцы умудрились опять втянуть её в групповуху.  
И нет, мой папа хоть и благородного происхождения, но не король и даже не принц, так что к подобным странностям никто не относился со снисхождением – мол, раз венценосная особа, то так надо. Нам, баронам, посложнее будет.  
Вдобавок… Родителей я разочаровал. Ну сами посудите: мать прошла Гранью-меж-Мирами и осталась в здравом рассудке (что уже само по себе подвиг), в двадцатилетнем возрасте почти с нуля выучилась неплохо управляться с луком и кинжалом, поучаствовала в уничтожении Чёрного Властелина (и даже вроде бы успела пару раз ткнуть чем-то острым в его бренную тушку); отец – Паладин Истинного Света, без преувеличений отличный воин и командир, и на время выполнения великой миссии даже был немножко магом… Дядюшка Маленари (да, именно тот, с сеновала) – хоть и не приходится мне кровным родственником (хотя кто его знает, с их запутанными отношениями…) – на четверть тёмный эльф и вообще великий чародей. Причём боевой – а это ого-го что такое.  
И я. Совершенно обыкновенный, без малейшего магического дара парень, причём не унаследовавший ни своеобразной нездешней привлекательности матери, ни скромной мужественной красоты отца. Часть черт я унаследовал от неё, часть – от него… но результат получился на редкость скучным.  
Воинского таланта я не проявлял тоже. Ну, меня учили, конечно, как и всякого благородного юнца… Но от меня ждали гораздо большего. И всякий раз я видел в глазах наставников разочарованное недоумение: «И это - его сын?..»  
Погано, знаете ли. Потому как фамильную гордость баронов Реаланн я как раз унаследовал в полной мере и оттого отчаянно пытался выделиться хоть чем-то.  
Но с этим выходило плохо. От Чёрного Властелина остались только жутковатые сказки, воспоминания шестёрки героев да ехиднейший призрак, поселившийся почему-то в подвале нашего родового замка. Призрака, кажется, забавляло всё на свете и я, с тех пор как познакомился с ним лет в пять, похоже, успел нахвататься его своеобразного чувства юмора. Чем-то неуловимо напоминавшего мамино, к слову. Конечно, Властелин с охотой рассказал мне, что у него была ещё куча приспешников и всяческих симпатичных тварей… Но по-моему, за те шестнадцать с хвостиком лет, что прошли с его смерти, всех их успели поубивать. Специально для того, чтобы наследникам Великих Героев уже точно нечем было заняться. Других Тёмных Владык за это время тоже не народилось – видимо, потому, что предыдущий власть любил куда больше, чем женщин.  
Разбойников и бедноты в нашем баронстве не было тоже, так что я не мог выделиться ни на поприще борьбы с бандитизмом, ни стать местным Робингудом, или как там звали того парня из маминых сказок. Опасных мест, куда я мог бы залезть – и доблестно оттуда вылезти, заработав славу и добрую родительскую порку за потрёпанные мамины нервы – в пределах Реаланн тоже не имелось.  
Так что пока меня пороли за то, что я демонстративно целовался с учеником дядюшки Маленари Эриком на западной дозорной башне. Он, выслушав мои стенания, милосердно согласился мне помочь, за что я полностью взял на себя вину в упомянутом инциденте. Мне досталось двадцать плетей (сержант бил не в полную силу, конечно, но всё равно не сахар), ему – роль безвинно соблазнённой жертвы. По-моему, будущий маг тоже был не прочь позабавиться, лицезрея ошалелое лицо папы, умеренно шокированное лицо мамы (всё-таки, она была из просвещённого мира, не то что наш) и уныло-философское – его собственного наставника. Как мне потом рассказал Эрик, ему в качестве наказания досталось нравоучение вроде «Мальчик мой, не связывайся ты с этими Реаланнами…»  
На дядю Маленари я потом ещё месяца четыре совершенно по-детски дулся – а нечего моего папу выставлять каким-то беспринципным совратителем. Был бы против – мог бы в самом начале огнешаром шандарахнуть, папа бы отстал. Папа у меня вообще понятливый. И уж тем более незачем было бы тогда каждый месяц ездить к нам в замок, делая вид, что не знаешь, чем это может закончиться…  
Вот только было стыдно, что этой проделкой я порядком подставил папу – с тех пор мама, когда у неё случалось настроение с ним поругаться, в любой момент могла указать пальцем в мою сторону и начать с фразы: «Этот оболтус весь в тебя!..» И моих уверений в том, что это была просто шутка, а Эрик мне как брат… двоюродный… и вообще я уже перетаскал на сеновал всех симпатичных незамужних девиц в замке (ну ладно, не всех… половину… Симпатичных у нас в замке две.) и не собираюсь приниматься за парней… В общем, меня уже никто не слушал.  
Что тоже было обидно, но судя по воспоминаниям Эрика о временах до начала ученичества, это общее свойство всех родителей. Будь они хоть Великими Героями, хоть кем.


End file.
